Dark Light
by roxaslover143
Summary: this was another fan fiction inspired by a picture i found on deviantart, i might countinue this after i'm done with Dark Shadow. any way this one is about roxas after xion's death.


_**Darkness, darkness is all that remains in my mind. The voice is trying to get me back to the light… but how can I go back? I failed; I failed my mission, my friend. I can't believe how it all started, just this morning my life seemed to be ok, but now… only darkness… remains.**_

"_Roxas! Roxas!"_

The rain started to lightly drizzle along the dark street. The streets continued to echo with the cries of heartless. Many had been torn, beaten, left to wither away back into darkness. A hooded figure stood in the center of the wailing moans, his keyblade gleamed darkly in the pale moonlight, and his eyes were covered by the dark hood. He didn't want anybody there, no one else to witness this scene.

Tears began to mingle with the cold, rain drops as they fell onto his cheeks. His heart throbbed in his chest, his veins burned with rage, and anger like liquid fire. He just stood there among the carnage, fighting against everything in his being to go back… back to his mission… back to where "she" had died in his arms.

A portal opened up a few feet behind him; Axel stepped out of the portal, looking at him with concerned eyes. He shook trying to get the cold drops out of his flaming hair, his heart dropped as he saw his friend's keyblade covered in black blood, and watched all the suffering heartless around him.

"Roxas." He said sternly. "Roxas, why have you done this? What's wrong?"

Roxas didn't respond, he just stood there in his vigil silence, daring not to even let his lips crack. his pupils widened as he heard Axel's boots splash in small, dark puddles as he slowly walked up to him, his hand tightened on his keyblade as axel gently placed his firm hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong."

The minutes seemed to stretch into hours as the friends stood in the cold rain. Both of them daring not to move, to breath. The rain had begun to lighten; the moon's white rays began to darken as more dark clouds started to cover the moon. Then without warning Roxas turned around to face Axel, his voice was cold, and dark. His whispers could barely echo down the street.

"You knew." He spat. "From the very beginning you knew the truth about Xion."

Axel felt his heart leap into his throat, he sighed deeply as he let his hand fall to his side.

"Roxas… it wasn't my fault. Xion was-"

"Don't you dare say here name! You all used her; she was just a puppet in your hands. A puppet to kill me so you could have the ultimate weapon against the world of light. You pretended that you were her friend… and mine."

"Roxas I am your friend! It wasn't my fault, I tried to tell Xemnas that Xion was important to you, but he wouldn't listen. And xion was my friend too, I wanted to help her but she wouldn't let me, she said you were the only one that could."

Roxas threw back his hood, his blue eyes reflected like wet spheres in the moonlight. Tears flowed from his eyes.

"She was MY FRIEND AXEL!" he screamed. "I DON'T CARE IF SHE THOUGHT SHE HAD TO DIE TO HELP ME! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR HER TO KNOW THAT I CARED ABOUT HER! THAT I-"

Roxas stopped, he breathed hard as he slowly turned around, without looking back at Axel. Brushing his tears away with his sleeve.

"Axel, I have to go now."

Axel hand's burst into flame; he raised one into the air as he summoned his chakrams. Roxas stopped walking; he felt a hot breeze blow onto his back from Axel's fire. Axel's green eyes seemed to flash with flame as he pointed a chakram at Roxas.

"Don't think I don't know you Roxas! I noticed the way you wanted to be with her, how you looked at her, how she always made you smile. I know how you felt about her Roxas! I know that you loved her! But don't you realize something Roxas? You couldn't have truly loved her because of one thing."

"And what is that axel?"

"It's the exact same reason why none of us Nobodies can feel! And Roxas, you are no exception! You don't feel because you don't have a heart and you know it!"

Roxas pulled his hood back over his head, Axel's neck tensed in anger as Roxas started to walk away. Roxas felt hot fire heading towards him; he stopped as a chakram flew just a hairsbreadth from his cheek straight into the wall in front of him. Roxas raised his hand, a dark, whirling portal opened in front of him. He slowly looked over his shoulder at Axel.

"Yes, Axel. I did love her, but now that she's gone. I truly realize now that… there's nothing to feel even if I did have a heart now. My friend is gone, and you lost your chance when you decided not to tell me the truth."

Roxas felt his muscles start to strain, he tried to push this enemy back but this stranger was just too strong. He felt blood start to flow from the small cut above his eye. The stranger kept pressing down with his own keyblade as he spoke.

"Roxas, my name is Riku. I need you to come with me willingly, or I'll have to take you by force."

"Who, who sent you? What do you want?"

Roxas finally pushed Riku off his keyblade; Riku did a back flip through the air and landed firmly on his feet. Riku pointed his dark keyblade at Roxas.

"You know why, I mean come on Sora; I thought you were stronger than that."

"Stop calling me that name! I'm Roxas! I don't know who this "Sora" is! And there's no way I'm coming with you!"

Riku sighed, he lowered his keyblade. Roxas shuddered as Riku reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, shiny, smooth ball. Riku rolled it around in his fingers as he looked back up at Roxas.

"Roxas, I don't want to do this to you. This ball contains pure light; if I drop it will cause an explosion of light. And I need you to come with me, the person that gave me this told me to use this as a last resort because it could kill you. Please Roxas; Xion would have wanted you to do this."

Roxas felt his heart stop. Tears started to form in his eyes, his fingers started to loosen their grip on his keyblade.

"You, you knew Xion? How?"

"I battled her, she lost. But then I dug into her past and found out what she really was. She came to see me a few days ago telling me what was going on with you. I told her that she had to make a sacrifice if she wanted to help you. That she would have to give herself up."

Roxas eye's flashed in anger. He felt his cheeks burn.

"You told Xion she had to die! Well I don't care who you are Riku, but you're going to pay!"

Roxas charged foreword, he yelled as he lashed down his keyblade aimed straight for Riku's chest. But Riku simply dodged him, using his own keyblade to slice Roxas's side. Roxas screamed in pain as he clutched his side. Panting as blood ran through his fingers.

"Roxas!"

Both of them turned their heads, Roxas fell to his knees as he saw axel running towards them, His chakrams flamed as he threw them at Riku. Riku dodged, but the fire caught his hand. Riku yelled in pain, he jumped backwards covering his burned hand underneath his cloak. Roxas picked himself up. His eyes widened as he saw Riku raise his uninjured hand and let the whit ball fall from his fingers.

"Axel run!" Roxas screamed.

As the light exploded Roxas felt tears fall down his cheeks. A force of strong wind blew him back, slamming him into the wall behind him. Then only darkness remained.

Axel slowly picked himself up off the ground; he looked around the silent street. The boy with the blindfold was gone, he looked over his shoulder to see Roxas slumped against the wall; a small pool of blood had started to soak his left leg.

"Roxas!"

Axel ran over to his friend, he ripped part of his cloak into a rag. Roughly he pressed onto roxas's side as he desperately tried to stop the blood flow.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

Axel pressed down harder, his mind raced of everything that had just happened.

_Who was that boy? Why would he want to harm Roxas? _

"Roxas! Roxas don't you die on me! I can't lose you too!"

The blood flow started to slow, but Roxas still didn't move. Cold rain began to fall, as Roxas began to shiver. Axel pulled Roxas close, he let his body become hot to try and keep Roxas warm.

"It's ok Roxas, I'm here."

Axel gently picked him up into his arms. The rain started to turn into hail as axel vanished inside a portal.


End file.
